The Importance of Pearls
by allycat23
Summary: It was the last time she'd ever be able to bask in his memory; their memories. It was the last time she'd ever be able to admit he was the first man she'd ever love and probably the only man she'd truly love. After today, she was someone else's. Charlotte knew however, that with his pearls around her neck, he'd always be hers.
1. July 13th, 1938

**Hello! I've been wanting to do a Pearl Harbor fanfic for a while now, and I'm finally going to do it! I hope it'll turn into a beautiful love story that is different from the rest! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or ideas you have for the future! I hope you enjoy to first chapter! Please leave a review! Enjoy! x**

* * *

**August 3rd, 1942.**

I was getting married today. A thought that scared me. I didn't think I'd ever be getting married, the way I wanted to live my life, but I was and my excitement was less than wild. Today should be the happiest day of my life, after all I was getting married to one of the men I love. Yet, it was clouded by the arrival of Rafe and Evelyn. She, who was carrying Danny's baby. Everyone wanted to meet her, and at times couldn't care an inch about the blushing bride.

He'd care. He'd go through hoops of flames to show how much he'd care. He'd try and stop me too, telling me what a mistake I was making and that I should be with him, just like a few years ago. Not even on my wedding day would the thought of him fade away. I don't think he could ever fade, from my mind or heart. I fingered the pearl necklace he'd given me on my 21st birthday and smiled at it's importance and memory.

My dress rustled as I walked over to my closet. I reached up to the top shelves and pulled out a box. I opened it up and let the memories fill my mind. God only knows, the next time I'll be able to think of the man I truly loved.

* * *

**July 13th, 1938.**

It was a painfully hot day. There was no breeze in our towns little atmosphere and the sun beat down on my skin as I walked through the dusty roads hoping I'd reach the McCawley house soon. As I walked along the roads, following their every turn, I was soon greeted by the sight of the homestead and my best friend Abigail sitting on the front steps.

"Well, it's about time we were graced by your presence Charlotte," she said smirking as I panted heavily. I wiped a stray curl away from my face and placed my hands on my hips.

"You're lucky I even contemplated coming out with you today," I told her. She chuckled slightly and then embraced me into a hug. Abbie was always one to show affection even if I was covered in a layer of sweat and dust.

"Come on, let's go inside and make some lunch. Then we can go to the lake!" she said wiggling her eyebrows. I knew all to well, we weren't just going to cool off, but to see her newest infatuation.

"We're not walking are we?" I asked her, dreading the prospect.

"Don't be silly; Rafe will take us," she said slapping her second oldest brother on the back as we walked into the kitchen.

"Take you where?" he asked as he stuffed his face with sandwich.

"The lake," replied Abbie as she walked over to the oven to get more bread for our sandwiches.

"No," Rafe replied bluntly and then looked to me, "Afternoon Lottie," he finished, then squashed me into a brotherly hug. It was normal of Rafe to do. Our parents had grown up in this same town and had been friends right throughout high school. Our mothers were best friends, so it was only natural their children were too.

"Pretty please," I begged. I was not walking another mile today.

"Only if Danny and I can come," he said, rather happy with his compromise.

"Su-"

"No way. Uh uh," said Abbie as she cut me off. "Rafe, you can simply not come today. You'll wreck everything!" she exclaimed as she cut up the bread into slices. She was going so fast I thought she'd cut her fingers off.

"Wreck what?" he asked, an amused smile upon is face.

Not wanting to tell her brother about her latest crush, she decided to avoid the pressing conversation. "Fine, you can come. Where's Danny anyway?" she asked looking around. "Aren't y'all joined at the hip?". I giggled at her comment.

"No," Rafe scoffed with his mouth full. "The cockpit won't fit two." With that, Abbie and I figured out Rafe must've been out flying; finishing off some work Mr. McCawley had for him.

"When is he finished? I'm about to die of heat exhaustion," I told him, faking a swoon.

"He should be done soon. You girls need to be more patient," he yelled as he walked down the hallway and got us all some towels.

Just then the door creaked open and in walked a sweaty Danny. "How'd you now I was hungry?" he smirked to Abbie and he picked up a sandwich. She frowned at him furiously.

"Hey, those were for the lake!" she exclaimed. I took a seat, intrigued by the argument that was to come.

"The lake?" he asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah, we're going to wreck a date Abbie has," said Rafe walking into the kitchen; towels flung around various body parts.

"I do not have a date," she yelled. Her face was turning red. If it wasn't from the heat, it was sure coming from her feelings.

"That's not what you told me," I singsonged.

"See," said Rafe pointing to me.

"You can all make your own sandwiches," she said storming out of the kitchen and down to Rafe's car.

"So we're going now then?" Danny asked chuckling.

"I guess so," I said returning the smile.

Danny and I were squashed in the backseat underneath all the towels, food and various items of mens and girls' clothing; trust Rafe to keep his ladies' clothes. Rafe was holding on to the side of the door like he life depended on it as he attempted to teach Abbie how to drive.

"Don't you think some girls might want their stuff back?" I asked laughing.

"I'm getting around to it okay Lottie. It's not my fault they leave their jackets and what not lying about in my car," he said, never taking his eyes from the wheel Abbie was clutching tightly.

"Can y'all be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate," Abbie said and then slammed on the breaks hard. I flew forward onto the seat in front of me as did Danny. He groaned in pain.

"Keep up the good job Abs," he said settling back into the seat as did I.

"She might have to concentrate harder," I whispered to him.

"Just a little," he whispered back, smiling slightly. We drove a little bit more until we finally arrived at the lake. Rafe jumped out of the car as fast as he could and lay on the ground. Once I was out of the car I looked at him puzzled.

"What in the world are you doin' Rafe" I asked him.

"It's just...I've never been so happy to be on land," he replied. Abbie caught the joke and was clearly wounded; as she started walking down to the lake, she went out of her way and walked right on top of Rafe. Danny and I were in hysterics. Days like these would soon be gone, once Abbie and I have to go back to school.

"Get up out of the dust Rafe. Be a gentlemen and help Char with those towels," Danny said grabbing the picnic basket out of the car and following Abbie.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, last one to the pier jumps off first!" Abbie called from down the way. I shared a look with Rafe, and bolted to were Abbie was hastily taking off her sun dress. I ripped my green sun dress off to reveal my red two piece. I felt slightly exposed as this was my first two piece, but in that moment, I didn't care. I wasn't jumping off that pier first. I ran besides Abbie, grabbing her hand so we'd be a shared first.

"That's not fair!" panted Rafe from behind us. "You had a head start!"

"Stop being a child Ray," yelled Abbie as we touched to final post of the pier, claiming first.

"Don't call me Ray," he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Rafe, put me down. Now. What are you doing? Rafe, don't you dare!" she yelled as he was nearing the edge of the pier.

"Sorry sis," he said releasing her from his grip and throwing her off the pier into the cool, sparkling water. Abbie yelled in protest as she flew through the air, only to be met with laughter from the three of us.

"Whose next?" asked Rafe as he turned to Danny and I.

"No. You're not picking me up," I warned.

"I'm not going in at your will," said Danny crossing his arms.

"But you're both going in," Rafe smirked. He then pushed us together and threw us both into the lake. I grabbed onto Danny, trying to keep myself on the pier but to no avail, I still ended up underneath the surface with Danny on my arm. As we surfaced, I rubbed the water out of my eyes and went to curse Rafe, until I saw him diving through the air.

"Are you okay?" laughed Danny who was behind me.

"Yeah, fine. Are you? I think I cut off your circulation," I joked.

"Just a few nail marks. But I'm tough, I think I'll survive," he said joking easily.

"Let's head back in, I think I see Joshua," said Abbie, whispering in my ear as she swam over to us.

"Yeah, sure." We swam back into shore, which wasn't a long swim, but none the less tiring. We waded in the shallow water until Abbie got up the courage to contemplate talking to Josh.

"What am I going to say if I do talk to him," she said making sure her brother wouldn't hear her.

"Uh, hello could work," I told her, rolling my eyes at her dramatics.

"You know what I mean," she said swatting my arm.

"Just go up and say hi, how's your summer, and I'm sure the ball will roll from there," I told her.

"Yeah, or you could say I love you Joshua. Marry me please," mocked Rafe clearly having ease dropped in on the conversation.

"Rafe!" I warned.

"Oh come on Lottie. Lemme tease my lil' sister. She's so cute with her crushes," he said smirking.

"Come on Rafe, listen to Char," said Danny. I gave him a smile of thanks. He was always first to take my side, besides Abbie of course.

"Hey Joshua!" Rafe called out ignoring the both of us.

"Rafe!" yelled Abbie, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey Joshua! It's me Rafe McCawley. You know my sister right? Her name's Abbie," he hollered, getting louder and louder. He opened he mouth to say something else but was met by a handful of mud from the bottom of the lake that Abbie had picked up and thrown at him. I stood there shocked. His face contorted into an expression of rage.

He rubbed the mud away, bent down and picked up some mud. "I-I'm sorry," squeaked Abbie. He stood up straight and hurled the mud towards her. Being quick, she ducked the mud which landed on the side of my hair.

"Rafe McCawley, are you wanting to die?" I asked him and I ran my fingers through my now muddy hair.

"Mud fight!" he yelled out. It was an all out war. Danny threw mud at Abbie, I threw mud at Rafe. Abbie threw mud at me and Rafe threw mud at Danny. We all had turns of being ganged up on. On my turn, Danny began to wrap his arms around me, giving a free shot to both Abbie and Rafe who laughed in delight. Finally, when everyone on the sand was starting to leave. We stopped our childlike behaviour and followed. We walked to Rafe's car, covered in mud. We were about to get inside when he ran forward and shut the door.

"What?" asked Danny.

"We are not riding home in my baby, covered in mud," he said trying to stay calm. I had to hold back my laughter. I'd never seen Rafe so serious.

"Come on Rafe, it'll be ages until we get home,' said Abbie.

"Yeah, and you can't just leave the car here," I pointed out.

"But we can push it," he smiled.

"See ya'll later," hollered Danny as he sped off.

"Where do you think you're going," I said running up to him and grabbing his hand. He turned around and his brown eyes locked onto my green ones for a split second. I felt shivers run up my spine.

"I can handle walking, but I'm not pushing that thing," he laughed. "You coming with me or staying?".

"Well seeing as my muscles are practically non-existent and would be no help, I'm coming with you," I told him and we started to walk.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Abbie.

"Guys, c'mon. This car ain't gonna push itself!" yelled Rafe. The three of us were practically sprinting at this stage. We were far ahead and Rafe and his car looked like an ant on the pavement. He finally came to the conclusion that we weren't coming back and jogged over to us, everntually catching up.

"Danny," he paused as he panted, "We're picking up my baby tomorrow."

"I gotta work at the shop tomorrow," Danny told him a matter-of-factly.

"And how are you going to get there without my car?" asked Rafe raising an eyebrow.

"He can always walk," I said, nudging Danny. His face contorted into a expression of disgust as he contemplated the two mile walk in the summer heat.

"We'll go early then," he told Rafe. Rafe high fived me and the four of us continued our walk back to the McCawley house.

The house was a sight for sore eyes. It's white picket fence and blue shutters made you forget you were in the middle of Tennessee farming country. We were greeted by a very tired looking Ethel McCawley who was relaxing on the porch swing with a book.

"It's about time you lot came home," she said, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Sorry Aunt Ethel, but Rafe refused to let us drive back," I told her.

"And why's that?" she asked us amused, looking up at us. Her eyes widened when she saw the four of us covered from head to toe in mud. "What on earth?".

"Abbie started it," said Rafe very maturely.

"You started it! You were the one who was teasing me," Abbie yelled at her brother, pointing her delicate finger in his masculine face.

"Was I the one who picked up the mud first?" asked Rafe smirking.

"That's enough!" said Aunt Ethel. "Charlotte, dear. You better get cleaned up before your parents get here. They're coming for dinner. And Danny, will you be staying? We're having roast."

We turned to Danny, knowing he'd never turn down a home cooked meal, especially a roast. "Well, Mrs. McCawley, you know how much I love your roasts," he said smiling at the women.

"Well then, y'all better get cleaned up. I'm not having mud cover my white table cloths," she muttered as she got up off the swing and walked inside the house.

"I can't believe you ratted me out," said Abbie as she faced her brother.

"The truth hurts," Rafe told her wisely. Danny started chuckling at his best friends remark.

"So will my backhand!" yelled Abbie as she went to hit her brother. He dodged it easily enough but was met with her tiny fist. Rafe then picked his sister up and so began their daily fight.

"I think I'm going to clean up now," I told them, but my small voice was drowned out by their yells and peels of laughter.

"I think I'll join you," said Danny watching them with an amused eye. We walked away without the two fighting siblings noticing and laughed as we entered the house.

"I cannot believe they still fight like they're five," said Danny shaking his head.

"The only difference is that Rafe can pick up Abbie, not the other way around," I joked as we entered the guest bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and didn't even notice myself. Mud was everywhere.

"It's in my hair," I muttered annoyed.

"In mine too," Danny said as he picked blobs of mud from his chestnut locks.

"Can't even tell the difference," I joked. He nudged me playfully and then grabbed a cloth and wet it. He began to wipe away the mud from arms and then grabbed mine to do the same. I flinched at the warm touch. I'd always had a soft spot for Danny in my heart. Ever since I was nine years old and he was ten. We were down at a creek trying to catch tadpoles when I slipped and he caught me. He then insisted on holding my hand at all times. I'd never forget that.

As the years passed, I dismissed my feelings for him as a childhood crush, but as we grew up it became harder and harder to suppress those feelings. Right now, my heart was pounding with every stroke his hand made against my skin.

"How are we going to get the mud out of our hair," he asked laughing, once he'd finished cleaning my arms.

"The sink," I said as I pulled out the shampoo from the cabinet.

"Sorry?" he asked confused.

"Just follow me," I told him. I flipped my long brown hair into the sink and turned on the water. I placed some shampoo in my hair and rubbed it in, hoping it would get the mud off. Danny followed me and started laughing.

"This is certainly a first," he said.

"For you maybe," I told him and I splashed him with some water.

"Oi, cheeky," he said returning the favour. We finished washing our hair and as I dried my hair out, he shook his madly, sending water and still bits of mud flying everywhere.

"Hey," I complained as mud landed on my face.

"I'm sorry," he said stifling a laugh. He grabbed the wet cloth he'd used before and moved closer towards me. His hand cupped my face and he gently rubbed to spot of mud away from the side of my lip. He let his fingers linger there and he brushed them down to my jawline. He was about to say something but was interupted by Rafe.

"Lottie, you're parents are here," he said slowly as he noticed the position Danny and I were in. Immediately Danny pushed himself away and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I'll be right down," I told Rafe, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. Rafe nodded with a smug look on his face. He walked off down the corridor and Danny turned back to face me.

"Well, we better get going," I told and walked passed him.

* * *

I couldn't sit still for all of dinner. With Danny sitting across from me and the events that unfolded in the bathroom earlier, my heart and mind was all over the place. Could he like me back? Was my childhood crush finally going to be something more?

I felt a shoe nudge my bare feet. I kept looking down at my food and smiled to myself. My foot was nudged again and I looked up to see Danny smiling wildly, the gap between his teeth on full display. All throughout dinner he'd been doing it, as if he knew it was sending me wild.

* * *

**REVIEW = LOVE!**

**love always, allycat23**


	2. July 18th and 21st, 1938

**Hello darling readers! Sorry for the delay on the second chapter but here it is! I hope you enjoy it, there's a lot of Charlotte and Danny fluff! Yay! **

**I'd just like to say thank you to bezgraniczna and slinky190 for following/favourite this story and me as an author! You're support is appreciated greatly and the chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**July 18th, 1938**

I rolled over in the double bed I had shared that night with Abbie as I heard the sound of the planes engine roar to life. I looked to the silver clock next to me and groaned as I saw the time. It was 7:30 in the morning and I was up, at this time during summer holidays. Despite this, I still got up and slipped on my robe deciding to head to the kitchen to make myself some tea.

It was eerily quiet as I walked down the steps. Obviously someone was out on the plane but Aunt Ethel and Uncle Johnnie were no where to be seen, I just assumed they'd gone off the the morning market. I bustled around the kitchen and made myself a pot of tea. I placed a biscuit on the saucer, took it outside and sat on the porch swing watching the plane fly back a forth over this coming years crops.

As the plane came closer to the house, I was able to make out it's pilot. It was Danny. He usually helped out around the farm as Uncle Johnnie was getting older and Rafe had a part-time job a the mechanics. I smiled instantly when I realised it was him for I hadn't seen him that night since dinner. Thinking about that night gave me butterflies and I was unable to get my mind off him.

Soon enough the plane landed and Danny steered it into the shed. As he finished up with the plane he walked over to the house, covered in a bit of grease and slowly started buttoning up his shirt. He smiled as he noticed me perched on the swing and jogged up the steps.

"Hello stranger," I said as I took a sip of my tea.

"Ah," he sighed rubbing his gloved hand sheepishly through his hair, "You've noticed my absence?".

"It's hard not to when I've grown up seeing you nearly everyday," I told him as he took off his gloves and placed it on a table in front of the swing.

" Sorry, I've been real busy at home and with work. Believe me, I wanted to see you too," he said smiling.

"That's okay, I understand. How was the flight?" I asked him nodding over towards the fields.

"Magical as always. The farm looks massive from up there! Have you seen it?" he asked me, smiling brightly once again.

"No, I've never been up. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of scared," I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe when I take you up," he said.

"Is that a promise?" I asked him flirtatiously.

"Pinky promise," he said holding his little finger towards me. I stuck out my own and locked it with his. Danny looked down and checked his watch. "Man, I've got to go get ready for work, I'll see you soon okay?" he said looking down at me.

"Sure," I replied as he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye Char," he said as he smiled and walked off. Once he was out of sight I broke into a massive grin. With nervous and excited energy I finished my tea and got up to get ready for the plans Abbie had for us. I was about to walk inside when I spotted a pair of black gloves lying on the table in front of me. Danny must've left them here and it was the perfect excuse to go over and see him later today.

* * *

I hadn't really been to Danny's house. No one ever had. He liked to keep his home life private and never spoke of his father. I felt uneasy walking up the dirt driveway, would Danny be angry if I came to his house without him knowing? I walked up the porch steps and knocked three times on the door. There was no answer, so I pushed the door slightly and it opened. I decided to go in and quickly return the gloves.

"Hello? Danny are you here?" I asked quietly. My voice echoed down the halls. As I turned into the living room, I saw a frail figure perched in an old fabric recliner.

"He's not here and you shouldn't be either." My guess was that it was Danny's dad. There'd been lots of rumours about Mr. Walker. After the death of his wife soon after he returned from war, he had become overtaken with depression and tried to drink away his blues. This led to him becoming violent and a raging alcoholic.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Walker, I just came t-to return Danny's gloves," I said stuttering. Mr. Walker stood up, there was a glass in his hand and the ice inside of it clinked as he walked towards me.

"Return his gloves huh? Well, he's not here so take them and go back to where ever it is you came from," he yelled, the smell of alcohol rolling off his tongue.

"But I'm here now, can't I just leave them on the table?" I asked looking down at my feet trying to avert his glaring gaze.

"What did I tell you girl?" he asked as he grabbed my hand roughly. I squirmed as I tried to get him to let go of my arm, but that made him only hold on tighter.

"Mr. Walker, please let go, you're hurting me," I told him scared.

"Oh deary, many things have hurt me before, why should they not hurt you too?" he asked, his words slurring.

"Mr. Walker you're drunk and being unreasonable. Let me go now!" I yelled with a newfound courage. Just then Danny walked through the living room door!

"Dad, what are you doing!?" he yelled. He walked over quickly and pulled his father off me. "Charlotte, wait outside. Now!". I did as he said and hurried out the door. Once I was outside I fell to the ground, starting to sob out of fear to what could've happened if Danny didn't arrive home. I could here him yelling at his father.

"What did you think you were doing Dad? Charlotte's a nice girl she wasn't going to hurt you! And even so, you do not treat women like that! That's it Dad, there will be no more whiskey, I'm telling you. This is the last straw." I blocked out the rest that came as it was mostly muffled sounds of hitting and cursing.

Ten minutes later Danny emerged from the house, his shirt was untucked, his lip was cut and his hair was tousled. He looked like he'd been beat up bad.

"What were you doing here Charlotte?" he asked angrily. I winced at the tone of his voice. It was coated with anger and I didn't like it especially when it was used towards me.

"I-I was returning your gloves," I told him as I stood up shakily.

"You should've never come here! You should've waited till I came back over to Rafe's okay!? Look at what happened!" he yelled.

"How was I supposed to know Daniel!?" I yelled back. "All I wanted to do was return you your gloves and see you again. Do you think I asked for this to happen?".

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just didn't want you to get hurt. You know the stories about my Dad."

"Yes well, can a girl give a veteran the benefit of the doubt?" I asked him harshly.

"Look Char, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked softly as he walked over to me. I stepped back out of his reach.

"I'm fine. Here are your gloves. I'll be on my way now," I told him as I dropped the gloves into his hands and walked off.

"Charlotte, c'mon," he said as he followed me.

"Goodbye Danny," I hollered as I walked off down the road faster than I thought I could in the summer night's heat.

* * *

**July 21st, 1938**

"Abbie, do I have to go on this date with you? Can you not bare to be without me for once?" I asked as I fell onto her bed.

"Oh come on Lottie, it's a double date. That's means there'll be a guy there for you two," she said as looked at herself in the mirror trying to decide on which dress to wear.

"I don't wanna go though, I don't even like the guy," I complained.

"I know, I mean if Danny was Billy's friend I would've suggested him," she said smirking.

"I beg your pardon Abigail? What does Danny have to do with all this?" I asked her.

"Oh hush you. Don't think Rafe didn't tell me what he saw when he came to get you two for dinner that night."

"What?" I asked her truly confused.

"That night we came back from the lake, we were covered in mud and you and Danny went to cleaned up and then Rafe walked in on you two about to smooch," she said dramatically as she threw down a red dress on her bed.

"Oh," I replied remembering that night. Thinking about it gave me butterflies and I seriously hoped Abbie didn't see me blush.

"Oh is right Lottie. So tell me, what's going on there?" she asked trying to pick matching shoes.

"Nothing. We haven't spoken for a while," I told her, which was partially the truth. But the whole truth was that I was a little bit upset at him for yelling at me that night I went to return his gloves.

"I suppose, I mean he has been busy at work and stuff. Rafe told me he's even taken a few shifts over at the mechanics," she said digging through her closet.

"Well, anyway, that last time I like liked Danny was when we were 9," I told her feeling like a child for say 'like liked'.

"Who are you trying to fool Lottie. You basically melt every time you see the boy," she joked.

"Maybe, but that's different now."

"And why is that?" she asked as she stood up and sat next to me on the bed.

"He hasn't saved me from falling into a lake recently," I joked. Abbie doubled over in laughter at the memory and then proceeded in getting us both ready for our 'date'.

* * *

"So Jake, how about we take these girls dancing?" said Billy as he clung to Abbie tightly. The movie we'd seen had just finished and Abbie and Billy didn't want to separated just yet.

"Um," Jake muttered as he scratched his head, "I promised I'd meet the boys after the movie, sorry," he apologised as he turned to me.

"That's alright, Lottie can come with us," said Abbie as she stared into Billy's eyes.

"No that's okay, I'm getting tired anyway. I'll just head home. You guys go and enjoy yourselves," I told Abbie and Billy. I then turned around to say goodbye to Jake but it seemed like he'd already left.

"We can give you a ride home," said Billy smiling.

"No it's fine, I can walk. Enjoy your night," I told them as I waved goodbye and began to walk down the street. I watched them drive past as Abbie waved a hand out the window of the car. I stopped at the crossing and waited for the all clear sign.

"Char!" I heard a familiar voice call out behind me. I turned around only to be greeted with the sight of Danny running towards me with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Hello Danny," I said stiffly.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked giving me a sweet smile. Abbie was right, I melted every time he was near me.

"I got dragged out on a double date with Abbie. They went dancing and my guy ditched," I told him semi-harsh and turned to walk across the street.

"Hey, wait up," he said jogging behind me again. "You're not upset at me are you?".

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him as I stopped and faced him.

"Yes."

"Well you're correct."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I was scared you would've got hurt," he said softly. "I didn't mean to yell."

"All I wanted to do was return your gloves, I never meant for that stuff to happen okay," I told him sadly.

"I know you wouldn't Char. It's just that my Dad's an angry man, he would've done a lot of damage to a pretty little lady like you if I hadn't got home in time. It scared me," he said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I went," I told him as my face was pressed tightly to his chest.

"Just promise not to go there alone, okay?" he said letting me go.

"I promise," I whispered.

"Now, let me walk you home okay?" he asked, his bright smile reappearing on his face.

"Sure."

"So, who was the guy you were set up with?" Danny asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Jake Montgomery, why?" I asked him amused.

"Just wanted to know the name of the guy who passed up the opportunity to dance with you," he chuckled. "He's stupid."

"Well if he's stupid, then so are you," I said as we walked down the pavement.

"What?" Danny asked amused.

"When I was in 10th grade, there was a school dance and Rafe told you to dance with me but instead you danced with Margret Johnston," I told him, remembering how sad I felt as I watched him waltz her around the gym.

"Let me explain," Danny said raising his hands, the bags of groceries nearly falling to the floor.

"Go on then."

"I remember it clearly. I was walking over to you and on the way there Margret walked up to me and asked me to dance with her. I couldn't say no to the girl Char, she was smiling so much and her voice was shaking from the nerves," he explained.

"Of course, you do make all the girls nervous, don't you Danny," I joked.

"One of my many talents," he laughed.

"Well you're still stupid," I told him.

"Wait a minute," he said as he stopped and put down the bag of groceries.

"Danny, what are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm about to dance with you," he said as he grabbed me hand and pulled me out into the middle of the street.

"Are you crazy!? People will see, they'll start talking!" I said trying to get my hand out of his grip and run away.

"Let them talk, we're just dancing," he said as he pulled me close and rested a hand on my back.

"Yeah, in the middle of the street," I told him sternly as he began to waltz me around.

"Come on, it's not that bad, I'll even provide the music," he finished before he started humming Cheek to Cheek. "Come on, sing."

"Heaven...I'm in heaven...And my heart beats so...that I can hardly speak," I sung along with his humming. Then Danny joined in, doing his best impersonation of Fred Astaire, but horribly.

"And I seem to find...The happiness I seek!" he half sung, half yelled. I burst out into laughter as he kept going all the while dancing impecably.

"Stop it Danny! Not so loud, you'll wake up the people in these houses," I warned him still laughing.

"Let them hear me! They can get up and see I Daniel Walker dancing with the prettiest lady in the whole town!" he exclaimed as he twirled me around. We were laughing and enjoying ourselves so much we could hardly hear the car engine coming up the street behind us. Suddenly Danny lost his smile.

"Run, quick! Move Char!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the street. We got back onto the pavement in a wave of shock. Danny's eyes were filled with fear as he gripped my hand. I started to laugh at his expression.

"It's not funny Char, we could've died!" he explained.

"But your face!" I giggled louder which caused him to grin too. The car started to back up and I looked over to the passengers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the passenger as he stuck his head out the window.

"Matthew!" I exclaimed.

"Hey baby sis!" he said as he got out of the car.

"I thought you weren't coming back from college until next week!?" I asked him as I hugged him tightly.

"Our holiday to the beach was cut short," he explained as we pulled apart. "Hey Danny," he said and shook his hand. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, it's been rough without you and Ethan here to keep and eye on these girls," Danny joked.

"Yes, well Abbie and Char are quite a handful," said Ethan McCawley and he got out of the car too.

"We're not that bad Ethan," I said as I went over and gave him a hug too.

"The last time I checked you were," he joked and then walked over to Danny to shake his hand.

"Now, what were you two doing in the middle of the street at this time of night?" Matthew questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

Danny cleared his throat nervously. "Just dancing Matt."

"Dancing huh?" said Ethan grinning.

"Give the boy a break and give us a ride home will you?" I said trying to save Danny's behind. The two prodigal sons chuckled and motioned for us to get into the car. Once we were all piled in and Matthew had fixed the rear view mirror so he had a clear view of Danny and I in the back, we finally left to got home.

* * *

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**much love, allycat23**


	3. July 26th, 1938

**Hey readers! I have a extra fast update for you and it's extra long too! I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review! It would mean a great deal to hear your thoughts on my story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**July 26th, 1938**

"Lottie, get up. It's nearly afternoon," said Matthew. I turned over and opened my eyes slightly.

"Go away," I grumbled and then turned back to my original position.

"C'mon Lottie. Everyone's here, we're waiting for you to get up so we can go to the fair," he said poking me.

"Liar," I said into my pillow. My brother Matthew kept prodding and poking until I eventually hit him with the pillow. It was hard to understand why after nearly eighteen years of living with me, he still didn't understand I'd never like mornings unless I woke up early on my own accord.

"We'll leave without you," he singsonged.

"Fine, leave. I don't care," I muttered in annoyance. That's when I heard steps of an elephant run up the corridor.

"Rise and shine Lotsoflove," bellowed Rafe using a nickname he'd given me when I was five and wouldn't let go of my teddies.

"Get out!" I screeched as I wrapped a pillow around my head.

"Come on Lottie, daylights a burning!" he replied.

"Fine!" I shouted and I rolled over and opened my eyes. The boys stared at me in anticipation for me to get out of bed.

"Unless you lot want to see my in my night dress, I suggest you leave so I can get ready." They scurried out of my room at lightening pace after that leaving me to chuckle by myself and I stepped out of bed and wondered over to my closet. I pulled out a capped sleeved white dress and put it on. I curled my hair slightly and applied a pink lip gloss and walked out of my room.

To my surprise everyone was seated in the kitchen. "Guess you weren't lying," I said nudging Matthew as he scoured the front page of the newspaper.

"When do I ever lie?" he retorted in a fake innocence.

"Like the time you told Melanie Smith she was the only girl for you and also told Sherry Wilson the same thing," said Ethan from the other side of the table, bringing his coffee to his lips.

"That a boy!" cheered Rafe.

"That's a disgrace," muttered Abbie as she placed some fruit toast in front of me.

"Lighten up Ab's, it's college. These boys were smart enough to get there so let them have some fun!" Rafe replied snatching a piece of my toast.

"Hey," I reprimanded him. Abbie only shot him a withering look.

"So, are we going?" asked Danny as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Morning Char."

"If Charlotte hurries up we will be," said Ethan as he placed his cup into the sink.

"Huash yew," I said with my mouth full. I swallowed my toast and then turned to Danny, "Morning Danny."

"I hardly think thats lady like Lotsoflove," Rafe said chuckling.

"We've all grown up basically swimming in mud. This includes Abbie and I, so I hardly think it should matter if we're lady like or not infront of you boys."

Matthew chuckled away and then stole my final piece of toast and shoved it down.

"We're ready to go," said Ethan enthusiastically as he picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I stood up and wiped my mouth. Abbie shot me a disgusted look.

"What?" I asked her smirking.

"Seriously, I don't want to be reminded of swimming in mud with _them," _she said as we followed the boys out of my house.

"Some girls would die to swim in mud with them," I joked.

"We're not some girls Lottie. We're their sisters," she reminded me as she faked a shiver of disgust. She hoped into Ethan's car and I into's Rafe's sitting in the back seat behind Danny.

* * *

We drove down the back roads listening to some of Rafe's music before I realised we were heading in the absolute opposite direction to where the fair usually was.

"Uh Rafe, the fair's the other way," I said popping my head in between his and Danny's.

"Not this year," Danny said smiling.

"So then where is it?" I asked.

"Down by the lake. Apparently they have water bikes now too," he said as he stared out the windscreen.

"That would make sense," I said as I settled back down into the seat.

"What doesn't make sense, is what you two were doing the other night when Ethan and Matthew found you and bought you home," said Rafe smirking towards Danny. I nearly choked on nothinn as his question took us both by surprise.

"We were dancing," said Danny catching my gaze through the side view mirror. I could see him grinning widely at the memory and I hoped to God he didn't notice me blushing.

"How'd you know anyway?" I ask Rafe.

"Benny Jackson heard someone yelling and when he looked out the window saw you too standing in the middle of the street," he said turning into the fair's parking spots.

"I told you not to sing so loud Daniel," I reprimanded him.

"Sorry for having fun," he joked. I could see Rafe roll his eyes at the exchange between us. I looked out the window to see half the town running around in giddy excitement. The fair was bigger and better this year. We hoped out the car excitedly and I ran straight for the Ferris Wheel line. It was as long as the Brooklyn Bridge but I didn't care. I was going on this ride, no matter what.

"Not the Ferris Wheel again Lottie," said Matthew catching up to me.

"But it's tradition," I whined.

"Yeah, a tradition of waiting for two hours for one ride that lasts five minutes," Abbie said rolling her eyes.

"Well fine, I'll go by myself," I told them. They stood together looking at me like I was a five year old and that I should know better.

"Well if that's how you want to spend your day at the fair, then that's fine. We'll be at the roller coaster," teased Danny.

"You know I don't like them," I whined helplessly.

"Well, we're going. Bye," said Ethan as he began to walk off with everyone.

"Fine," I said huffing and following them. "As long as we get to go on the Ferris Wheel later and I get to hold someones hand on the roller coaster."

"Whatever you want Lotsoflove," Rafe said putting his arm around my shoulders. I cringed at the thought of having to hold Rafe's hand on the ride. Danny smiled sweetly at my expression and then gave a nod as if to say everything would be fine.

We got to the line which was moving faster and I could feel my body start to shake out of nerves. Ever since I took a ride on a roller coaster with my Dad when I was five, I'd hated them. All I did was scream and then bump my tooth on the safety bar and start bleeding. It wasn't the most fun I'd had in the world.

"You're not still scared from all those years ago?" asked Matthew nudging me.

"No," I said scoffing.

"Yeah you are," Abbie said laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood in the line quietly listening to the banter go on between the group. As much as I loved them, they teased me way too much sometimes.

"It's not that bad," whispered Danny. He was standing so close that I could feel his breath tickle the tips of my ears. I didn't move and continued to stand in front of him, with him standing behind me, very closely.

"You promise?" I asked him, not turning to meet his gaze.

"Promise with all my heart," he whispered once again. We were so quiet, this little exchange between us went unnoticed by our friends and family. The line moved once more and the closeness Danny and I once held moved with it as he stood behind Rafe and I moved towards Abbie. We were now at the front of the line and our turn was next. I looked around nervously and was met with Danny's calming smile.

The ride before seemed to start and finish within a minute and not even five minutes later I was seated between Ethan and Danny.

"Here we go," said Ethan excitedly to me.

"I hope you all fall off," I said grimly. He only chcukled and then we were jolted quickly as the carts took off.

"I'm going to die!" I wailed as we neared the first drop. Danny grabbed my hand and soon enough we were plummeting at a fast speed towards the ground. I squeezed onto his hand tightly as I let out a yell. Soon enough we levelled out and Ethan was doubled over in laughter.

"How's the hand?" he asked Danny.

"Numb," he said looking at me. I felt sick. We were level for a while before the cart started twisting and turning in every direction.

"Now I feel like I'm going to hurl," sputtered Ethan from next to me.

"You and me both bud," I told him. We then made the descend into the sky once again, this time higher than the one before.

"This is the best bit," grinned Danny. We then flew down once more, I was screaming again and clutching to Danny's side for dear life. Ethan threw his hands in the air, forgetting that he felt sick a few minutes ago. The ride finally ended and when the safety bar came up, I jumped over Danny and ran to the gate to get out.

"Why so fast little sis?" chuckled Matthew.

"Never again. Never, ever, ever again!" I yelled at him and stormed off towards the Ferris Wheel line. I could hear the rest of them laugh at me as I lined up once more. I stood there by myself as I knew they'd all go off for another ride on the roller coaster. That's when Danny came and waited in line with me.

"You lied," I said not bothering to look at him.

"I did not. It was fine, you just overreacted," he told me smriking.

"For your information, my reaction was completely normal."

"Normal for a six year old maybe, but you're seventeen Char," he said pulling me in for a sideways hug. I melted into his embrace and hugged him back.

"Thanks for waiting with me," I told him dropping my previous harsh tone.

"Couldn't have you sit next to a stranger on the ride could I?" he said laughing. Just then we heard the laughs of the other's coming over to us. I suddenly pulled away from Danny not wanting to be questioned by my brother or Abbie. Or anyone else for that matter.

"So, looks like we're going on this hunk of junk next huh?" asked Rafe unpleased.

"That was the deal," I pointed out to him.

"At least the line's shorter," Ethan pointed out.

We lined up altogether and waited for our turn. I was talking to Abbie about our English books for the upcoming year when she stopped, grabbed my arm and looked over my shoulder.

"What is it Abs?" I asked her trying to turn around to see what she was staring at. But her arm kept me in place.

"Don't make it look obvious, but Billy is standing behind you," she muttered and then looked at me again. At the mention of a boys name, her brothers, Matthew and Danny turned their attention towards us.

"It that the one you had a double date with Char," asked Danny.

"How'd you know," Rafe asked annoyed that he missed this piece of information.

"I walked Char home that night," he told Rafe. My brother stared between the both of us and Ethan stood there looking quite amused.

"He walked you home?" Matthew said raising an eyebrow.

"What do I do?" asked Abbie.

"Firstly, go up and talk to him Abbie. And secondly, he never got the chnace because you two showed up," I said pointing to Matthew and Ethan.

"We thought you were just dancing," smirked Ethan.

"Shut up you," I said pointing my finger at Ethan and then turned towards Abbie and pushed her towards Billy. We all turned and watch her walk up to her guy of the moment.

"Why'd you do that?" Matthew asked, a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Jealous are we?" I asked him.

"No, I just don't like the look of that kid," he muttered.

"Shouldn't we be the ones saying that?" asked Rafe mischievously pointing between Ethan and himself. Matthew turned and then struck up a conversation with Danny.

"So, you walked my sister home?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Never got the chance too," Danny replied cooly.

"Well next time don't stop in the middle of the street. I want her to be alive next time I come back from college."

"Yes, sir," Danny replied as he sucked in his cheeks trying not to laugh at my brothers lousy attempt of reprimanding him. We heard a squeal behind us and turned around to see Billy swinging Abbie around in a hug. Things had obviously gone well.

"That's it," Matthew muttered and walked over to the two.

"S'he sweet on Abbie?" Danny asked me. I shrugged in reply. If Matthew was sweet on anyone he wouldn't of told me.

"They've been exchanging letters oddly enough. Since he receive his first one from her he stopped going on dates at school," Ethan told us.

"Whoa, hold up. You're okay with this?" Rafe asked suddenly shocked.

"It's Matthew, he won't hurt her. Besides, they're just sending letters," Ethan said and he moved as the line did.

"Well all the evidence definitely leads to the fact he's got feelings towards her," I said smiling. We turned to look at the two and saw Abbie frowning tremendously as Matthew seemed to be scaring Billy off. Five minutes later, they returned to the line.

"What is wrong with you?" Abbie muttered.

"Just trying to look out for little Abbie, that's all," Matthew smiled triumphantly.

"I'm 17 Matthew. I can take care of myself."

"Sure," said Ethan. We stood in silence after this until it was our turn on the Ferris Wheel. Once we were up there, it was rather anti-climatic. I sort of wished it was as scary and exciting like the roller coaster but I wouldn't tell the others that.

We got off and walked over to the fairy floss cart. Matthew shelled out five dollars and we all got a stick of fairy floss. We were deciding what ride to go on next when we came across as sign.

"When the light's go out," read Rafe in a deep voice, "The teenage dancers come out."

"They're having a dance!?" asked Abbie excitedly.

"Seems like it Abs," said Ethan sneaking some of her fairy floss and popping it into his mouth quickly.

"Can we go?" she pleaded.

"I don't see why not. We know Danny loves to dance," Ethan joked. Danny blushed and I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. We were never going to live that down.

"We have to go home now. Lottie and I need to get ready!" she exclaimed. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the car. The boys sighed defeatedly and followed us, unlocking the two cars, ready to head home.

* * *

"So," Abbie paused as she pulled out some dresses for us to wear tonight. "What's all this I here about Danny walking you home?".

"Just exactly that. After you went dancing with Billy, he saw me and offered to walk me home."

"And that's all there is between you guys?" she asked holding a dress us to my body. I looked down at it. It was one we'd both put in money for as were most of our dancing dresses so we could share them.

"I guess so," I told her.

"That's not what I saw at the roller coaster line," she singsonged. "He was awfully close."

"I dunno okay. We're just, sort of, being friendlier," I told her. It was the truth. I didn't really know what Danny and I were. I mean yes, that night at dinner we'd flirted, but then we also had the argument when I returned his gloves. Then he walked me home and we danced but it seemed as it was only friendly. He didn't try to kiss me or anything.

"My bet, is that he likes you Lottie," she said holding up a dress against her body, surveying how it would look on her.

"Really?" I asked her. It was hard to believe as Danny had never really paid much attention to me besides friendly. I was always the one with the crush growing up, not him. Why has it changed all of a sudden?

"Of course! For one, he's given you a completely different nickname. I mean who else calls you 'Char'?" she said rolling her eyes. "He might as well call you 'scar'."

"It's endearing he has his own nickname for me," I told her playing with the pleat of my dress.

She turned around suddenly. "See, there you go. You like that he calls you something different."

"That's doesn't mean anything," I told her.

"We'll see what happens tonight then," she said. "Now go put this on." She shoved a dress in my face and sent me off towards the bathroom.

I struggled as I pulled the dress on realising there was buttons and straps to be undone. I huffed in annoyance and began to undo the things. I stood there undoing button after button thinking about all the recent conversations and exchanges with Danny. I began to get giddy inside just by thinking of them. I finally slipped on the dress and walked out for Abbie to button me up.

"Oh my, Danny'll have trouble keeping his eyes off you."

"Why, is it too much?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Have a look for yourself," she said nodding towards the mirror. I walked over and gasped. I hadn't worn this dress before, but it fit me like a glove and made me stand out. It was a deep red, floor length gown that hugged every inch of my body. It's straps were off the shoulder and suddenly I felt over dressed.

"Abbie, this is just a dance. The poster said nothing about looking like this," I responded.

"Luckily you for you, I read it properly."

"You ran off five minutes after you saw it," I pointed out.

"Yes, five minutes after I read the poster in full. The boys have to were suits as well."

"Alright, you go get changed, I'll do my hair."

"Wear it down!" she yelled as she walked away into the bathroom. I started curling my hair and pinning some of it up. I then applied a coat of natural eyeshadow and a barely there red lip. I put on my black shoes and sat on Abbie's bed waiting for her to finish putting her dress on.

To my surprise, when she returned she'd already done her hair and makeup to match her slinky, floor length black dress.

"Done," she said as she winked to me and slipped on her red heels.

"Alright then, let's go," I muttered. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the boys we already suited up and ready to go. At our appearance Rafe let out a long whistle.

"We better keep you girls under close watch," he said winking at us. I rolled my eyes and saw Abbie mentally pray that they didn't.

"Let's go," frowned Matthew as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You just look so grown up," he said smiling sadly. I returned the smile and was about to follow them out of the house when I forgot a coat. I raced upstairs, picked up the closest coat and rushed down again. I was going so fast, I tripped over my heels and nearly fell fast first onto the flor when I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist. I pushed my hair back and turned around to see my saviour. It was Danny.

"Thanks," I mumbled and gave him a smile. He didn't reply for a few minutes and he seemed to be looking me up and down.

"You look beautiful," he said genuinely.

"Thanks," I said again blushing. Just then the door swung open and Matthew walked in.

"Alright you two, that's enough," he paused as I walked out quickly to the cars, "Watch yourself Walker," he finished in a joking manner as Danny walked out two.

* * *

By the time we arrived at hall where the dance was, people were already twirling themselves and there partners around the floor as they did the jitterbug. It was beyond me how these girls could dance in such long dresses and not trip. We hadn't even found a seat before Ethan grabbed Abbie and dragged her out to the floor. They were always brilliant together when it came to the jitterbug.

The rest of us found a table and sat down until a dance we could actually do began. We watched on as Abbie kicked out her legs and Ethan twirled her around; they were both grinning from ear to ear. The song ended and the dancers clapped the musicians as did we. The next song that played was a song for the jive and Matthew stood up eagerly. It was his favourite dance.

"Lottie," he exclaimed, "Let's go."

I took his hand and followed him to the floor. At once, we fell into a usual rhythm of back steps and skips. I'd always loved dancing with Matthew as he was the only one who could twirl me as fast enough as I liked in these kind of dances. I grabbed his hands, knelt down and he kicked a leg over the top of me and pulled me through his legs and up into the air as I twisted around so I faced him once more. From the side, I could here Rafe and Danny whoop as we where the only couple who did it. I beamed a my brother.

"I need to ask you something," I told him, panting slightly.

"Shoot," he said as he twirled me.

"Why were you so jealous when Abbie talked to Billy?".

"No doubt that Ethan has told you about the letters," he paused and I nodded. He twirled me for the second time.

"Well, then you know that it's been going on for a while and that I thought there was something between us," he embarrassed.

"I'm sure there is, but you can't expect her to not go on dates while you're so far away," I told him on the third twirl.

"I know, but I thought she might've. I mean I did," he said.

"But did she know?" I asked him on the fourth and final twirl. He shrugged as I bobbed down again and he swung his leg over me. He pulled me up and we started again.

"Well, make use of the time you have here with us," I told him as we back stepped.

He nodded. "My turn to ask you about Danny," he smirked.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Is he sweet on you?" he asked seriously.

"I-I don't really know," I told him honestly.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"I really don't want to be talking about my love affairs with you Matthew."

"Answer me Lottie," was his reply. I thought about it for a second. Every time I was near Danny and though about him, I was giddy. I was always happy and always loved being hugged by him or held by him. I smiled, I guess I had more than a crush on Danny now.

"I-I do," I told Matthew a little embarrassed.

"I guessed as much," he said smiling genuinely. "Well then, I guess I should be talking to Danny soon."

"Please don't," I grumbled as the song finished. He laughed at me as we clapped the musicians. We rejoined as the next song started, this time it was a waltz. Matthew suddenly turned around to someone behind him and I realised it was Danny asking for me to dance with him. Matthew bowed as he left the two off us to dance.

"You don't like the faster dances?" I asked him as we stepped around the dance floor.

"I'm afraid I'll step on my partner's feet when it come's to those ones," he said smiling.

"Don't worry, I have strong toes," I told him returning the smile. We were silent for a while as Cole Porter's, Every Time We Say Goodbye filled the air.

"I think our dance on the street was better," said Danny as he turned me around. My hand landed on his shoulder again and we kept moving. Slowly, my arm made it's way around his neck as he right hand made it down to the bottom of my back as he pulled me closer. We danced lazily like this for the rest of the song. I caught Abbie's gaze as she was dancing with Rafe and she gave me a wink.

"This is nice too," I whispered into his ear.

"Yes, I like dancing with you this close," he replied and I giggled at his words. The song finished and we clapped the musicians who played a wonderful rendition of the song. We then changed partners and danced and danced as much as we could. As we waited for the next song a rather old, chubby man made his way on stage.

"As it is nearly 10 o'clock we would like to invite everyone down to the lake to watch the fireworks. This signals the end of the evening. We'd like to thank everyone for coming and hope they had a wonderful time."

"I didn't realise we'd been here for so long," I whispered to Rafe who was my last partner.

"Well we have danced about twenty dances since we arrived," he smirked. I smiled. Everyone began to grab their things and head out to door and down to the bank of the lake. As I got my coat Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me in the completely opposite direction of everyone else.

"Danny, what are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Hurry up, we don't want to miss the fireworks," he said as he continued to drag me.

"Hang on, let me take of my shoes," I said stopping and sliding of the heels. I sighed in relief, I felt no more pain. We then continued running away from the mass of people and onto the pier.

"What are we doing?" I asked laughing at the spontaneity of our actions.

"We're having our own private viewing," he said as he sat down on the edge of the pier. I followed suit and sat beside him, huddling closer to him for extra warmth even though I had my jacket. He put an arm around me a pulled me close. I looked at him and smiled, content with being in this exact position. Then we heard big bangs and different coloured sparks appeared in the sky.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. I could see Danny turn to face me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes it is." I laughed a little and then continued to watch.

"Char?" he asked. I turned up to look at him.

"Yes."

"Do you remember that day we had that mud fight and then you and I went to clean up in the bathroom?" he asked. I nodded and then continued, "Did you know I really wanted to kiss you?".

I shook my head and thanked God it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. Above us, the fireworks were still going and the ones between Danny and I only got bigger.

"Well, I've wanted to kiss you ever since," he replied.

I finally dug up the courage to say something rather than nod. "Well then, why didn't you?".

"I've never had a better time than now," he said still looking at me.

"Then why are you still talking?" I asked flirtatiously. I was suddenly shocked at this new found confidence.

He smiled and then leaned in, I followed suit and soon enough his lips were lightly pressed to his. The kiss started out soft both soon turned passionate as his hands come up to cup my face. I smiled into the kiss. I forgot everything going around us and the moment, because for me, all there was in that second was Danny and that kiss.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**love always, allycat23**

**x**


	4. July 27th, 1938

**Hello readers! Here is another update for you!**

**On to reviews!  
**

**Guest: Thankyou for my review! I hope you keep reading this story! Your support means a lot! Enjoy!****  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**July 27th, 1938**

When we creeped back into the house that night careful not to wake Aunt Ethel and Uncle Johnnie, I was a bundles of nerves. No one knew about what transpired between Danny and I and I was grateful. I'm sure Matthew would've been roughing Danny up and I'm sure Abbie would've been chanting 'I told you so's'. I was also grateful for the air of anonymity because what if Danny thought it was a mistake and just a spur of the moment thing. Despite what he said before it. So I went to bed with Abbie as always and slept my blues away.

When we woke up the next morning, the sun was shining and I was immediately hot. The Tennessee sun was unforgiving in summer and no one escaped it's cruel attempts to burn us to a crisp.

"Abbie," I said kicking her awake.

"Charlotte," she moaned. "Go back to sleep."

"Come on Abs, it's already hot outside and I need to eat," I told her.

"Eggs and bacon alright?" she groaned as she rolled out of bed.

"Just perfect," I said. I knew I could count on food to get the girl out of bed. See, Abbie like her figure and tried to maintain it the best she could, her only downfall was food.

We walked down the stairs quietly not wanting to disturb anyone who was still sleeping, but to our surprise all the boys were up and had already flung themselves over the lounges and carpets.

"Tough morning boys?" I asked grinning.

"It shouldn't be, none of them had anything to drink," said Abbie smirking.

"That's what you think," moaned Rafe. Abbie walked over to them and looked under the lounges. She knelt back up, two empty bottles of whiskey in her hands.

"Do you know how much Daddy's going to kill you two when he finds his whiskey gone?" Abbie said pointedly at Ethan and Rafe.

"It's not your Dads Abbie," Danny said standing up and then immediately regretting it. "It's my Dad's." Abbie nodded in understanding and dropped the bottles in the bin and buried them under other various piles of rubbish.

"Well come on over to the table, Abbie and I are going to make breakfast," I told them.

"Thank the heavens above for that," said Ethan getting up slowly and walking over to the table. I just laughed out and shook my head.

I moved over to the fridge to pull out some milk and eggs and bacon when Danny made his way towards me.

"Morning you," I said smiling.

"Good morning," he said and leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly I was hit with all the thoughts of last night and the situation we were in. I pulled back suddenly and turned away walking over to the bench to start cooking. Danny looked puzzled. He walked over and started to help me while Abbie set the table up and the boys made themselves drinks.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he started cutting up the bacon.

"I-I just want to make sure that last night wasn't a spur of the moment thing," I told him cracking an egg into the sizzling pan.

"Well if it was I wouldn't of just tried to kiss you at the fridge," he pointed out.

"So, we're-" I was cut off.

"Dating," he said smiling and then he nudged me gently. I offered him a small smile. To hear that word come out of his mouth and the way it was used in our situation made that nine year old girl inside me skip in joy. Danny and I. Together.

"So can I have that kiss now?" asked Danny.

"As much as I would love to, I think we should hold off on the public affection until I've talked to Matthew. I don't want him getting his knickers in a twist, as much as I don't want him twisting yours," I said giggling and then flipped the eggs.

"Good call, I can imagine that'd be quite uncomfortable," he said smirking. I shook my head and looked at him. His brown eyes pierced through my green ones, a hint of amusement passed between them.

"Besides, I'd like to have you to myself a bit more," I said starting to blush at my outburst of courage.

"And I'd like to see that blush more myself," he said as he took the pan off me and began to cook the bacon. I took the plate of eggs over to the table and placed them in the middle. I walked back over to him, slightly calmer after our little exchange.

"Go sit down, I'll finish this," I said.

"Not a chance, you've already cooked the eggs and besides, you and Abbie can't always make us breakfast."

"Fine," I said taking my apron off and tying it around him. He smirked and I laughed.

"That's a good look Dan," said Rafe from the table.

"I think so too. It really brings out his eyes," said Matthew laughing as he sipped his orange juice.

"Come on guys, give Danielle a break," said Abbie taking her seat at the table.

"Alright, alright," said Danny as he broke away from the stove and bought over the plate of bacon and set it down. "Just because I look good in an apron of you guys would look weird. No need to tease." The table howled in laughter. As all the food was ready, I went to sit next to Abbie but Matthew slid in first.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Abbie forwning at my brother. "That's Lottie's seat."

"Not anymore. She can sit next to Danny," he replied a smirk on his face.

"Your lucky I like were you've placed her," Abbie said to him coldly.

"Me too," said Danny. This earned a table of raised eyebrows. I sat down quickly and began to eat as if to avoid any further questions. Curiosity aside, everyone followed and all that could be heard was knives and forks hitting plates.

The rest of breakfast was passed with banter and smiles. We asked the boys about college life and they fascinated us with tales of their many mishaps and triumphs. Ethan invited us to one of his football games and we obliged happily. It wasn't everyday we could go down to a college football game especially with it being so far away.

"Do you realise, this is the first breakfast we've had altogether in a year?" asked Abbie going all nostalgic on us.

"We had one yesterday Abs," said Ethan.

"That doesn't count. We didn't sit like this and talk and what not," she said stuffing food in her mouth.

"Well they're hard to come by since we're in college," said Matthew.

"Even harder when these two go," said Rafe smiling proudly.

"And what about you boys?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to run the farm, take over from Daddy when the time comes," said Rafe.

"Is that your plan too?" I asked Danny.

"It is for now, but you never know what's going to happen," he said smiling.

"Well, I'm going off the work," said Rafe as he stood up and started clearing the table.

"Yeah, and I'm off to meet Billy," said Abbie.

"Really now?" asked Matthew standing up and following her.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" she asked him.

"No, not at all. Where are you two off to?" he asked and he sculled the rest of his juice and placed the dishes into the sink.

"The park."

"Good, Ethan needs to practice his throwing. We'll come with you," he said. Abbie frowned instantly.

"We will?" asked Ethan not paying proper attention.

"Yeah, Coach said you needed to work on that arm," Matthew said, practically lying through his teeth. I had to bite down my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Ethan eventually got the hint and started playing along.

"Oh yeah, I do. We'll drive you down Abs," she stomped her foot and trudged upstairs to get ready.

"Smooth Matthew. Maybe instead of trying to sabotage her and Billy, you ask her out," I told him. He blushed a violent shade of red.

"It's alright man, I don't mind you being sweet on my baby sis," said Rafe chuckling.

"Neither do I," beamed Ethan highly amused at the situation.

"Well, we gotta get this Billy to leave her alone first," said Matthew. The three of them said their goodbyes and started conspiring as they moved down to their respective cars.

"So what are your plans today?" I asked Danny. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped at the sight of Abbie.

"Lord give me strength," muttered Abbie as she walked down to stairs interrupting our conversation. She waved at us half heartedly and followed after the boys.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do something," he said as he shook his head at Abbie. I was about to reply when the door flung open again. I sighed. How was a girl meant to have a conversation with her boyfriend with so many interruptions. I was about to scold the person who walked in next but it was Uncle Johnnie.

"Danny, you're not working today are you?" he asked.

"No sir."

"Good, do you think you could dust the crops? I have to go into town for business," Uncle Johnnie said.

"Sure, I'd be happy to do it," Danny replied.

"That's my boy," Uncle Johnnie said smiling. "Oh and Lottie, maybe you could help give the plane a wash after. She's looking mighty dusty." And with that, the old man was off on his way.

"Well, how about that aeroplane ride?" asked Danny smirking.

* * *

I stood there and looked up at the big, red plane as Danny started getting it ready.

"There is no way."

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"I can't, I refuse to go anywhere in that! Is it even safe?" I asked freaking out. He started laughing hysterically.

"Char, I've been in this thing a hundred times. It's safe," he said after he'd calmed down.

"With two people?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but if you sit on my lap and stay still, it'll be fine," he said as he dismissed my worries.

"Alright."

Danny put on his gloves and goggles and got in the plane. I climbed up after him timidly and sat half in his lap half in the actual seat.

"Can you see?" I asked him, my voice laced with fear.

"Charlotte, we'll be safe. I'd never put you in danger," he said softly. My nerves suddenly settled and the engine of the plane roared to life. "Ready for takeoff?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said smiling. He steered the plane our of it's shed and onto the make shift runway. The plane started to pick up sped and soon enough we were of the ground and in the air. I screamed in delight. This was actually fun.

"See, what did I tell you?" he asked smirking as he went back and forth along the crops and dusted them with some unknown substance.

"It's magical," I told him as I peered over the side and down on the lush green that was the McCawley farm. We flew over the house and all seemed so serene and peaceful. I honestly never wanted to leave this spot right here.

We flew for another hour as Danny finished up his job. When we started to land I think I yelled more in delight than I did at take off. When we were safely tucked away in the shed again Danny cut of the engine and pulled off his goggles.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Too much!" I said in delight. "Next time you go, take me!". He laughed at my eagerness and we piled out of the plane.

"Yes, well if you keep screaming like that, I'm going to have to wear earplugs he joked."

"I'm sorry," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I was joking," he replied.

"I know, but it gave me a reason to hug you," I told him.

"Good, cause know I get to hug you too," he said and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I pulled back and smiled.

"Alright, let's get this girl clean," I said and I pulled out some buckets and sponges. We started filling up the buckets of soapy water. I watched Danny intently as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He was wearing a singlet underneath and it revealed his chiselled chest to me. I could almost feel my cheeks turn red. I suddenly kicked off my shoes and cardigan and rolled up my sleeves.

We started cleaning the plane whilst listening to the radio. The Andrews Sisters were playing and I couldn't help but sing along.

"You're good, you know," he said from under the wing.

"Good at what?" I asked confused.

"Singing," he said smiling at me as he came around to rinse his cloth.

"That was good? I was just goofing around," I told him as I bent down to rinse my own cloth.

"Well then, I guess you better serenade me properly," he said coming towards me closer.

"No, I couldn't, I-I can't sing," I told him starting to giggle. He held up his soaking cloth and smirked.

"Oh you can, especially when I do this," he said wringing it out over my head and then continuing to wipe it all over my face.

"Danny, stop it!" I said starting to run away. But he caught me in his strong arms and continued to assault me with water. I giggled in delight.

"Not until you sing," he said walking over to the bucket, still managing to pick me up.

"I can't when you're holding me so tight!" I squealed as I still continued to laugh.

"Well then, if I let go, promise to sing," he said and I could practically feel the grin on his face.

"Okay, I promise!". He let me go and I readied myself. He relaxed and moved over to the side of the plane. I was about to start when the buckets of water caught my eye. Instead of starting to sing, I made a mad dash towards the bucket, grabbed one and then tipped it all over Danny. He stood their shocked and then grinned. I dropped the bucket and began to run around the plane in circles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Sure you are!" he said as he finally caught me. It was inevitable, his 6 foot something build was sure going to beat my 5 foot 6 one. "Gotcha!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" I said giggling.

"Don't worry, I don't kill just torture." He raised his arms pushed me against the plane and then started to tickle me violently.

"Danny, stop!" I screeched. "Danny, please, stop," I said through my laughter.

"Okay, okay," he said as he laughed too. "I'll stop." True to his word, he stopped and then leaned in.

"No one said you could kiss me either," I told him cheekily.

"I did," he replied and then crushed my lips into his. I wrapped my arms around him as his were pushed against the plane for support. We broke apart slightly breathless and the both of us smiled.

"Uh hmm," someone cleared their throat. I jumped in my spot and turned towards the opening of the plane shed. Rafe was standing there with a smug look on his face. "Hey guys."

"You're meant to be at work," Danny said, his cheeks going red.

"My shift was covered by someone," said Rafe shrugging. "What are you guys up too?".

"Cleaning the plane," I said coming out from behind Danny.

"That all?" Rafe asked smirking.

"Rafe, come on," said Danny beginning to laugh.

"You guys! It's about time!" Rafe said as he walked up to us and hugged us both.

"Please don't tell anyone," I said into his chest.

"Your secret is safe with me," Rafe said as we pulled apart. A glint of amusement was evident in his eye as he said this, and even though I knew he wouldn't tell anyone outright, he'd be dropping hints every time we were together.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**much love, allycat23**

**x**


End file.
